


The Last of Us

by grimnoir_cupid



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Male Character, Boys In Love, Canon Gay Character, Divinity, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, Fire God, Fire Powers, Gay, God Complex, Goddesses, Gods, Idiots in Love, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Old Gods, Queer Themes, Royalty, Sea God, Sky God, Valgrace Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimnoir_cupid/pseuds/grimnoir_cupid
Summary: The newest version of the god of fire and construction has gone missing from Jason's world. Leo is the solution to this problem.Sixteen year old Leo Valdez is struggling with his life as a foster kid, and doesn't know where he belongs. But these troubles are interrupted when he is snatched out of his own universe and placed into one of magic and divinity- and is forced into the role of godhood.Jason "just Grace" Grace feels he is failing his realm and his parents by not properly presenting the newest line of gods. And there are already so few of them left... will this random (and strangely cute) human be enough for the job?
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Jason Grace/Leo Valdez
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	The Last of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Heh... God AU... Leo is the main character, Jason (Grace) will eventually be a huge simp, and there's a lot of political and divine drama! Hope you like it!

"There isn't enough time," Jason Grace said with a groan. Lightning sounded just outside the sky-high window, and an obvious storm was brewing. It was NOT looking good right now. I could hear the screams and patters of running feet. It was dangerous out there.

"Why the rush?" I asked, shoving a grape in my mouth. It was the snack of a lifetime. I shoveled a few into little dress-pouch thingy.

I deflated in my chair. Sanity was slowly being drained from me, and that was definitely for the best.

If I looked at this whole fall-into-another-dimension thing too logically I would have probably... not been able to enjoy these grapes as much as I did. I was honestly just grateful I understood what they were saying. He wasn't fluent in all that many interdimensional languages. He could barely remember his main two at the best of times.... 

But honestly? For real? This guy/god/deity/jerk was giving me a headache. I smoothed back my curly way-too-oily-to-be-godly-apparently hair and stared as he rapidly paced around the room. I didn't how he managed it in that gold-blue robe of his. I sold my soul trying not to trip on my robe/dress/gown/thing.

Honestly, I'd only been here a little while and I already pinned his big three traits:

Stressed.

Straight-laced.

And starved. I heard his stomach growl every once and awhile, which was weird, since he was supposed to be a god (but I digress).

In the past five days I'd been tightened around the waist, powdered to look like a cloud, and had people put approving and begging hands on me. Jason (he said that I should call him "Grace" but his fluttery mom called him Jason so I would call him Jason) had scooped me out of oblivion, slapped a tattoo of a flame and hammer on my arm, and called me Forge, god of flame and construction.

Which got super funny to me after awhile (once I got over the looming fear and disbelief). I'd studied deities and stuff in sophomore year of high school, and there were plenty of deities like that from what I saw. Like Vulcan (or Hephaestus?) for the Romans/Greeks. I had been drawn to them insanely, so of course I knew all about them. 

I never thought I'd have to be them, though. That was... insane, to say the least-

"I have no idea where He could've gone!" Jason Grace wailed. His jawline was clenched to the Heavens, and you could see the veins almost pop from his perfect neck as he buried his face into his hands. "Now I've only got you- Some human! The deification will take forever and- Forge, will you please stop eating my grapes? Please? And focus?"

"Sharing is caring, man," I replied, but dropped the grape I was gonna eat back into my pouch. "What am I supposed to do, anyway? So far you've just been dragging me around the halls and making me wave an smile."

The blondie glared at me, a crackle in his blue eyes. he looked me over and sighed. 

Okay, rundown: Apparently the guy who was supposed to be the Forge vanished into thin air (poof) and that was bad because this guy was supposed to debut as a deity soon (like tomorrow) and Jason needed a replacement, so he did a spell with his other deity buddies to get somebody close enough to Forge's genetic (celestial, magical??) make-up, and they found me (hmmm).

And they were trying to cover it up big-time.

When I had woken up on the (suuuper comfy) mattress, I was surrounded by lights. Those lights had cleared away and I saw my first goddess.

She was dark-skinned, and wore shiny golden fabric (named Golden One ironically). Her eyes were dark and kind. She had been the first one to be nice to me, had wiped the tears from my eyes and told me everything would be alright.

The second goddess had stepped up to him with a mischievous grin. She had light brown skin and with a braid that hit her ankles. She had a weird radiance that kind of terrifying. She brushed off the dirt from my army jacket and told me that I was exactly what they they were looking for. She said her name was Radiance.

But then somebody with strong hands and an worried, angry vibe grabbed me by the arm and ushered me away.

That was Jason Grace over here...

"There are so few of us left..." he said, leaning on the nearest couch. He just kept shaking his head, as if I'd disappear if he hoped hard enough. "I can't believe we have to rely on-"

Okay, I was done with this. "I don't want to be here, man. You got me here, remember?"

His eyes narrowed. "I'm NOT a mere man."

"Dope I guess?" I said with an exasperated shrug. "That doesn't change the fact that I'm confused and tired of not knowing what's going on!"

"I'm figuring this all out, alright? We're all severely trying-"

"What are you two yelling about?"

A shock went down my back. Her.

I turned around and smiled.

It was Beryl Grace. Glory, the goddess of fame and fortune.

"Come on now!" she said with a glowing smile. "No time to fight. It's time to greet out subjects!"


End file.
